Revan: the true ending
by bob parley
Summary: I hated the Revan novel. Some day I will re-write it, but I can't be bothered for the time being, so I wrote this alternate ending instead.


**A/N: In my opinion, this is how the awful Revan novel should have ended. One day I will re-write it completely, but I can't be bothered at the moment.**

Meetra Surik woke up in a cold sweat, she couldn't believe what she had just seen: herself dying by being stabbed in the back, T3 blown up and Revan… She could not bear to think what had happened to Revan, or had it?

She got up and saw Revan was watching the message from Bastila and his son, and Meetra realised what had happened: She had a force vision while she was sleeping, showing what was going to happen if she, Revan and T3 had gone with Scourge to confront the Emperor.

While Meetra couldn't understand how she could have a vision about her death, she realised it didn't matter, all she had to do was get herself, Revan and T3 off this planet as soon as possible.

But, before she could tell Revan this, Scourge came back.

"It's nearly daytime, are you ready to leave?" Scourge asked Revan.

"I am." Meetra said to herself before she force jumped to where Scourge was, and before he could react, she stabbed him in the back, just like he had done to her in the vision.

"But you're not coming with us!" Meetra said to Scourge as she pulled her lightsabres out of him, as he fell to the ground, dead.

The message from Bastila and Revan's son disappeared as Revan ran to Meetra. "Meetra, what have you done?" Revan asked in confusion at what Meetra just did.

"I just saved you again." Meetra replied.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Revan asked, still confused.

"That Sith Scum was playing us, leading us straight into a trap!" Meetra explained, anger evident in her voice.

"I don't understand" Revan moaned.

"I had a terrible vision, but the force has given us both a second chance." Meetra explained.

"You're not making any sense" Revan replied, trying desperately to understand what Meetra was saying.

"You died Revan, we both did. We played straight into Scourge's hands" Meetra replied.

"And now Scourge is dead, but the Emperor still remains." Revan replied.

"You don't understand, we can't go to the Emperor." Meetra said, trying in desperation to make Revan understand.

"And why not?" Revan asked.

"Because if we do, we'll die!" Meetra shouted.

"No, I don't believe that." Revan responded.

"My vision couldn't have been clearer, you of all people should understand the power they have." Meetra explained in desperation.

"It's not you I doubt, it's just hard to accept" Revan explained. "The Emperor set in motion every major event in my life for the past 10 years. I've destroyed enemies because of him, destroyed friendships because of him and now I'm here, because of him. He needs to pay for what he has done!"

"He will, but not by you." Meetra explained. "We need to warn the Republic, or everything we know and love, will fall. Who we love and know, will fall." Her vision had shown that the Emperor had plans to invade the Republic, and soon.

"Bastila" Revan realised.

"She's waiting for you. Come with me and help me save her, help me save your son." Meetra pleaded.

Revan nodded before realising something. "The Emperor still has the planet on lockdown, we would have to out-run the imperial patrols."

Meetra simply smiled. "That's not going to be a problem with your girl at our disposal."

Revan instantly knew what Meetra was talking about. "You brought the Ebon Hawk? You never cease to surprise me Meetra."

"You told me not to underestimate myself. You should learn not to underestimate me either." Meetra responded, grinning.

"I guess I shouldn't!" Revan remarked.

"Let's call it even." Meetra suggested.

"A wise and just solution." Revan said. "Let's go."

And so, Revan, Meetra and T3 exited the cave, and within minutes, all 3 had bordered the Ebon Hawk. Meetra sat in the pilot's seat as she piloted the Ebon Hawk off the planet and back to Republic space. Revan just sat in the co-pilot's seat, he couldn't wait to see Bastila again, and his son for the first time ever.


End file.
